The Rose's Guardian Angel
by BoxinShrimp
Summary: Taiyang always told Ruby that her mother was watching over her. Little did he know, that he was right. Summer Rose is dead and buried, but the guardian angel "Skadi" lives on inside her daughters very own weapon. Despite her new identity, she finds it increasingly hard to hide the truth from her family. But will she ever work up the courage to reveal her true self to them?


**Author's Notes**

Another new story, but don't get excited just yet. This is just essentially a teaser, this story isn't in the works just yet. I just wanted to tantalize everyone a bit to see if you were all interested in such a concept. Of course, concepts like this have been done before. A good sir named Coeur Al'Aran has done a similar story called From Beyond that follows the tale of an undead Jaune who's bound to one Blake Belladonna. I highly recommend that story and all Coeur's other stories, because the man is an amazing writer. Of course, he should be, he's a professional!

Anyway, this story is sort of similar, but it's very hard to describe as to what Summer is. She isn't exactly dead, yet at the same time she isn't living either. Either way, read, enjoy, review and of course, spread it around if you like it. Feedback is what helps me the most, but publicity offers unparalleled encouragement!

* * *

"Bye, dad!" Ruby waved at her father as she stepped out the door, pulling her hood over her head in the process. As she went to close the door behind her, she felt it pull away from her grip, her father appearing in the now open doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" A smile that failed to hide his worry graced his face, and although he already knew the answer to his question he still felt the need to ask. Ruby puffed her cheeks a bit as she looked up at her father. "Dad, I'll be FINE. I've got Crescent Rose with me like always!" Taiyang's features softened into a frown. He knew that she was right, after all she was training to be a huntress. But seeing her march off on her own like this... it reminded him of horrible times. Regardless, he pulled himself together again before ruffling the hair on his daughters head. "Well, alright. Just make sure you call me as soon as you reach Vale, alright? And make sure you call whenever you need ANYTHING, okay?"

Ruby giggled as she pulled her scroll out, showing her father that she had him on speed dial. Satisfied, Taiyang watched as his daughter gave him one final wave as she began her trek into town. Once she had vanished from sight, he let out a long sigh before he went back inside and shut the door behind him.

As Ruby trudged along in the snow, she glanced back to see that her house was now completely out of sight. Her hands brushed against her holstered weapon, Crescent Rose. When she felt no response from the device, she decided she would coax her out of hiding if she would not emerge on her own.

"You can come out now if you want! We're out of sight." Ruby blinked for a moment as a bright blue light shined off of her back, Crescent Rose being the source. As the light began to die down, a figure emerged from her weapon. It was a woman, who appeared to be middle aged. If one simply looked at their faces, one would think that they were related. But that was where the similarities ended. The woman was tinted a ghostly light blue, yet you could still easily see that her skin was a creamy white. She wore a white corset with blue trimming, along with long white combat pants that seemed to have pockets all over. Her boots came up to her knees, and were lined with fur around the topline. Lastly a white hooded cloak that was much like Ruby's own hung from her neck. She didn't like to admit it, but when she looked at her, Ruby always thought of her mom. But she was different, after all her mother didn't have long light blue hair tied into a long double braid that reached her waist. Nor did she have bright cyan eyes that could pierce into your soul. No, mom's silver eyes did that just the same, but with a different color.

"Skadi, why don't you come out when other people are around?"

The ghostly woman named Skadi gave her a worried glance as they continued down the path, Skadi opting to float instead of walk. "Oh, well... y'know..."

"No, I don't know! I wanna be able to talk with you in public, and have you talk with Yang and Dad!"

"I'm uh... I'm just worried that maybe your sister and father might freak out a little bit, that's all." Skadi turned her head away. In truth, that was only half the reason. She knew that if she were to appear to Taiyang, he would recognize her without a doubt. Her hair was different, but that wouldn't stop him from hearing her voice, seeing her personality, her cloak... everything. She wagered a guess that Yang would pick up on it eventually too. Hell, it was a miracle that Ruby hadn't put the pieces together by now. The first thing she said to her was that she looked and sounded so much like her mom.

And the day she revealed herself, oh how she wanted to tell her daughters and husband who she was. She wanted to so badly, but she had no idea what would come of revealing such information. So she lied, she changed her appearance and called herself Skadi after an old deity of the hunt. She was a coward, and she knew it.

"Isn't there at least a way for you to stay out of my weapon? Even if I know you're there... sometimes I get lonely, even when I know you're there..."

Skadi placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Thankful for the fact that she could make herself at least partially physical, at the cost of some energy. "I can try and find a way, if that's what you want, sweetheart." She still hadn't gotten over talking to her like she was her daughter. She still was, but... she wasn't Skadi's daughter. Ruby never seemed to object or be bothered by it, though.

Ruby smiled up at her angel as the two walked along the path. "Yeah, I would. I mean, I can't always have Yang with me... but at least I can always have you!" A fork in the road was coming up, the one that Skadi dreaded the most out of any other fork in existence. Well, maybe the salad fork could be considered just as bad, in the right situation. But she had to express her distaste with what she knew was coming. "Ruby, are we going to visit... you know?"

Ruby turned to her and smiled, though she could tell the smile was forced a bit. "You should know that I always have to say goodbye before I leave by now." Skadi nodded grimly before the two of them proceeded to follow the path before them. There was an awkward silence as the two of them walked along. Ruby had noticed that Skadi always became quiet and distant whenever they took this path, and whenever they visited Ruby's mother. As the two of them came across the grave near the cliff, Skadi immediately felt uneasy as usual. But then again, how could you not when you were staring at your own grave?

Summer Rose

"Thus, kindly I scatter."

No, she would not scatter. Not yet, anyway. Not while she still had the option to help and be with her daughter. Regardless of whether or not she knew the truth, she would make sure that she took Ruby down a better path. That there are more important things than... Well, that was for later in life. As for now, she was still young. She should enjoy what little time she has of her youth, given her choice to follow in her mother's footsteps. Ruby knelt before the grave and began her usual conversation. "Hey mom, just stopping by before I head into Vale again. Yang's been gone for a couple days now, and me and dad are getting worried." She let out a small giggle before scratching the back of her head. "I sorta told a fib and said I was going to look at some comics at this one store we visited once. I uh, I mean I'll still totally stop there! They sell dust too! It's a uh... weird shop. The old man who runs it is nice, though. Still, gotta look out for my big sis. Since she won't look out for herself."

Skadi turned away and brought her hand to her mouth, a finger jamming its way in between her teeth. She bit hard, and even though the pain was mostly dulled it still stopped her from saying anything. This was the hardest part of their trips together. Often times she would just stay within Crescent Rose, but Ruby had been adamant that she wanted her to meet and talk with her mother. And she couldn't refuse her request, even if she wanted to. "Skadi has been looking out for me as usual. I really wish you could have met her, but I guess you didn't have much of a choice when selecting guardian angels, huh?" Skadi bit down even harder on her finger when she heard Ruby speak about the lie she had created. She still remembered the look on Ruby's face, one filled with both excitement and sorrow. Something that she didn't even think were possible. She had told her own daughter that her mother had selected a Guardian Angel for her.

"Skadi? Come say hi to mom before we go!" Skadi removed her hand from her mouth and breathed deeply, trying to gather as much of her composure as she could before she turned and walked over to the grave. Her emotions got the better of her for once, temporarily forcing her to be physical. Hearing the crunch of snow beneath her boots, the sound startled her slightly before she realized what had happened and quickly returned to a more incorporeal form.

She knelt beside Ruby and waved to the gravestone in front of her. "Uh, hello Mrs. Rose. It's good to... see you again." Ruby could sense the tension in her voice and attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, only for it to phase through and nearly cause her to stumble over. Recovering from the moment, Ruby smiled a bit as she playfully nudged Skadi, again phasing through her. "Come on, Skadi! Talk to her just a little bit, please?" The pleading look on Ruby's face was something that she hadn't yet adapted to. She had been away for so long, she had to build up an immunity to it again like the old days.

"Okay... uh... your daughter has been training hard. Perhaps maybe one day she'll even surpass you. Wouldn't that be a sight?" She forced a smile, yet the feeling of dread still surrounded her. And it seemed as if Ruby could sense this, as she got to her feet. Skadi did the same, and began walking away from the grave to let Ruby say her goodbyes in private. Skadi walked back to the path, stopping just short of the soft dirt that was just barely being covered. It was farther than she could usually go, meaning that she must be improving in some areas at the very least. Although she had to question the utility of being too far from her daughter, since she wouldn't be much help if she wasn't near or inside Crescent Rose to begin with. But she supposed it could at least be helpful for recon.

And as if they were trying to be as ironic as possible, they appeared from the treelines. Beowulves, at least eight of them. They commonly stuck to these woods for the obvious reason of the gravestone itself, something that caused a swirl of negative emotions whenever Taiyang, Ruby or Yang visited. Usually it was enough to attract more, but today it seemed as if there weren't as many. Taking a few steps back, Skadi turned and called out to Ruby. "We've got Beowulves!" ...But she was met with only silence. Skadi's eyes widened a bit as she broke out into a sprint back towards the grave, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the pieces of a dismembered Beowulf fly past her. When Skadi turned back around, she was met with Ruby charging into the fray, an action that caused the remaining Beowulves to leap from their hiding spots in an attempt to ambush her. Turning to Skadi, Ruby held her scythe firm and called out to her. "Skadi, spectral scythe!"

In response, Skadi practically soared through the air and phased through Ruby, her essence suddenly flowing into Crescent Rose. In an instant, she had vanished. And now the scythe was glowing an eerie blue as it had when she first emerged. Turning to two Beowulves on her left, Ruby swung her scythe in a horizontal slash. A ghostly blue scythe emerged as she did, spinning wildly as it flew towards both the Grimm. Neither of them could dodge in time, each of them finding themselves sliced in half by the projectile. "To your right!" Ruby heard Skadi's voice ring in her head as she fired off a shot from Crescent Rose, spinning her body around just in time to slash apart another Beowulf. The scythe began glowing again as it suddenly popped itself up in the air before turning in Ruby's hand, after which it plunged itself deep into the earth. Another unfortunate Beowulf in the scythes travel path found itself sliced right down the middle, killing it instantly. The last two Beowulves both charged in and slashed at Ruby, who gracefully leapt backwards to avoid the attacks. Grabbing the handle of her scythe, she used her momentum to help pull it free from the earth before she charged forward. One final slash was all it took to behead the final two Grimm, their bodies slumping to the ground afterwards.

Ruby stood completely still, the only noise emanating from her was the sound of her own slow panting. "I think that went pretty awesomely, if I do say so myself." She jumped a little when Skadi reemerged from her weapon, a smile gracing her face as she did. Ruby couldn't help but smile in return, though she was actually quite annoyed. "It was pretty cool, but next time warn me before you suddenly take control of Crescent Rose like that!" Crescent Rose was her weapon after all, an extension of herself. And if she suddenly lost control over the weapon when she needed it most, she would be in trouble. Not that she questioned Skadi's judgement, she was a wise and old warrior... at least that's what Ruby assumed, since Skadi had only told her bits and pieces of her mortal life.

"Heh, sorry. I just couldn't help myself, it looked fun." Skadi smiled innocently, her eyes shimmered with the excitement that her daughter always had during combat with the Grimm. Ruby simply rolled her eyes in return and let out a soft giggle before sheathing her weapon, the two of them continuing back down the path back to the fork in the road. Once they had returned and began their trek into town, Skadi felt a weight practically slough off her shoulders. Once again they were off on another adventure, and she was with her daughter no less! These were the memories that she would savor, even if she wasn't alive to enjoy them fully.

But uncertainty welled up inside her as the two of them approached the town, and the docks that would eventually take them to Vale. Why had her stepdaughter... no, her other daughter, vanished mysteriously? What could she possibly have been searching for that would cause her to disappear? She had a few scraps of an idea, but there was no way that she could be looking for... no she wouldn't. Taiyang wouldn't let her. And she knew that Qrow certainly wouldn't let her. But even so, she couldn't help but fear for her other daughter. But that fear soon melted away, because deep within her heart she knew that regardless of what would happen, she would be there for her daughters this time.

She wouldn't leave them again.

* * *

They had been walking around the city for quite some time now, and if she could feel any sensation in her feet anymore she would probably be in agony. Skadi looked down at Ruby, who seemed to be completely unphased by the hours of walking that they had done. Well, alright. Skadi was floating, and that could be considered cheating in most... okay, ALL regards. But still she was imagining the pain, so it counted for something right? Gazing up at the sky, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. They would need to find a hotel soon, because she would NOT let her daughter sleep out on the streets. She'd break her into a room if she had to. She'd even-

Both of them stopped in their tracks as a particular scent wafted through the air, tickling both of their noses. While she was a spirit that couldn't feel any physical sensation unless she was corporeal, she could still experience her other senses. And that smell was one that she knew all too well.

"COOKIES!"

Skadi glanced down at Ruby, only to find that she was not there at all. A cloud of dust, shaped very much like her was left in her place. It took her a moment to realize that she had taken off running, and it took even less time to realize what that meant for her. Skadi let out a yelp as she was forced to the ground, a force dragging her forward at an alarming speed. She let out a brief shout, only to find herself coming to a dead stop shortly after her trip had begun. Standing up, Skadi dusted herself off even though the action was completely pointless. It wasn't as if dirt could actually cling to her spectral form. Her head briefly darted from building to building, looking for where Ruby could have possibly gone. Then her eyes, and her nose, settled upon one building in particular. A bakery. She quickly headed inside, knowing full well that Ruby was already spending all her money on baked goods.

"I'm sure they aren't as good as mine..." Skadi stopped walking for a moment and glanced down at her feet. "Oh... I made myself sad... again..." Brushing off her sadness, she phased through the door and found that her hunch was right. Almost right, anyway. Ruby was waiting in line, her small purse already open as if she were ready to dump her savings on the counter. Skadi quickly floated to Ruby's side and nudged on the girls arm, garnering her attention. "Ruby Rose, you are NOT to spend all your money on cookies."

The pouting gaze she was met with would not phase her this time. She refused to let it. She would stand firm, she would! "...Fine... you can have ONE cookie. I repeat, ONE!" Skadi watched as Ruby's hands shook eagerly in front of her face, she would accept the compromise it seemed. But... maybe she deserved a better treat. After all, they had done well against the Beowulves in the forest, proving that their training was indeed working. So she would do something for her daughter. It was the least she could do, even in this form. She waited until Ruby went up to the counter, knowing full well it would take her quite some time to choose what kind of cookie she would want. Once she did, Skadi slipped behind the counter. Glancing down at the display case, she looked at each cookie glistening. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but the thought of it excited her a little.

"I can't believe I'm about to be naughty like this... What would Taiyang say?" Skadi giggled to herself as she began lifting each cookie up individually. Meanwhile, one of the bakers just happened to walk out of the kitchen when he came across a bizarre sight. Cookies began to slowly float into the air, one by one, before they completely vanished altogether. He took a moment to rub his eyes, though the action didn't help at all. Three more cookies mysteriously vanished before the strange phenomenon ceased. The baker rubbed his eyes again before he turned around and strolled back into the kitchen. He wasn't paid enough to deal with whatever the heck had just happened.

Ruby happily skipped out of the bakery, a particularly large cookie stuffed with chocolate chips in her hands. Just before she bit into it, she noticed that Skadi had mysteriously vanished. Had she gone back into Crescent Rose? She did like to vanish into it often for rest. But the sound of a feminine voice clearing her throat came from behind, causing Ruby to turn and see the strangest sight ever. Skadi was there, floating in front of her. Yet there was also something else... inside her? Upon closer inspection, she saw four cookies floating within the spirits incorporeal body briefly before they began floating through her body and into her hand. Ruby's eyes began twinkling as she saw what Skadi had gotten for her when a thought donned on her. One that she pondered out loud. "Skadi, how did you get those?" Ruby's suspicion grew when she saw Skadi scuffle her ghostly boot against the ground. "I politely asked for some free samples, of course!" The spirit responded with an innocent smile, disarming Ruby almost immediately.

"Oh, okay then!" She turned on her heel and began happily skipping down the street, two handfuls of cookies to sate her appetite. It was only until she had completely finished them before she finally realized what was wrong with that answer. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU DON'T TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE!" Ruby turned and began chewing out her guardian angel, something that she never would have imagined that she would do. "I'm sorry! I just thought you deserved a treat, that's all! I won't do it anymore I promise!" Ruby glared cutely at Skadi before she gave her a firm nod. "Good. Stealing is wrong! We are NOT crooks!" Nodding in response, Skadi had to giggle to herself just a little. Being chewed out by her own daughter for stealing cookies, what had the world come to?

The pair continued along the streets for another few hours before the sky had turned completely dark, their only source of light being the moon itself and the street lights. Skadi glanced around for a hotel or something similiar. They needed to find a place to stay for the night, as their search had turned up dry. "Ruby, it's time to find a place to stay. Let's go, now." Ruby however, refused to budge as she stood in front of a rather small building. Loud music could be heard pumping faintly throughout the air, giving away the fact that the building was indeed a dance club of some sort. Skadi watched with curiosity as Ruby took a few steps forward, which is when she decided to voice her concern for Ruby's actions. "Ruby, that's not a place for someone your age. Let's go this way." However, the words fell on deaf ears as Ruby took another step forward. She sensed something wrong with the scenario, and yet she hadn't even seen anything wrong with the surrounding area.

Skadi was about to raise her voice when a sudden explosion rang out from the building in front of them, causing the two of them to flinch. As Ruby's vision recovered, she saw the body of a man in a suit briefly fly out of the building before he flopped onto the ground. For a brief moment she feared the worst, but the man quickly hopped to his feet and took off running. Glancing back at the door, Ruby began reaching for her weapon just in case it was needed. And her grip tightened as a silhouette emerged from the smoke. Once the smoke began clearing, Ruby and Skadi audibly gasped at the figure before them. Long, blonde hair streaked down her head, going well past her back. Red eyes briefly pierced the two of them before they turned to lilac, a sly smirk forming on the lips that rested just below them. There was no doubt about it, they had found Yang.

"Hey sis, what's up?"


End file.
